Tales of Twins
by Hi i'm Lafayette
Summary: Born into a Vastayan tribe created from war with Spirts that inhabited the Plains, the Twins work to move forward from their destructive past whilst trying not to lose themselves in their mourning and indifference to their parent's deaths. Rated M for later chapters.


**_Hello! _If you have read the old story please forgive me. I was very unhappy with the way it was turning out and really wanted to rewrite it with a new vision. I hope I don't disappoint you with this new one! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story other than my own.**

* * *

_~Sick to my stomach_

_Four in the morning, I can't sleep_

_In and out the city_

_I'm worried 'bout where you may be_

_Feels like I've been here_

_Stressin' the things that I can't see_

_Where do you go? What do you do?_

_Without me_

_I'm not okay, I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay~_

I stare longingly at my mother's aquamarine fang. I can still feel her here with me even after all these years. Where has all the time gone? I remember watching the moon with her, it's incandescent and hoping that moment would last forever. In the end, she wasn't meant to stay with me. She was murdered protecting me and my brother from our father. Or at least that's what makes sense to me. That day our father attempted to kill and then Alphonse's power reacted…

I shift positions in the soft grass and tuck her fang back under my shirt. Sometimes I wish I could just disappear and join her, to once again be at her side… My dreams are selfish I'm told but what else does someone like me live for?

"Why not just for you?" A familiar voice asks. Khione materializes next to me; a beautiful wolf-like woman with long white hair, her pelt the same as snow and a few white markings on her body. A small bell chimes as she slightly moves to sit down next to me.

"We've talked about this," I sigh and sit up. "It isn't enough for me. Simply existing isn't enough."

She's silent and closes her eyes. I can feel her power gently wrapping around me; the power to soothe aggression, the flame burning in my chest. Mother did this to father quite often whenever he came home from patrol. She notices the moon and smiles.

"I see you remembered exactly how it looked. I am impressed."

Alphonse and I are were given our own rooms much like any champion who has ever joined. I just to create a precious remnant of my lost happiness. The Plains is where we were born; a vast green land surrounded by mountains and uncharted oceans.

"It is so difficult for you to admit you have made progress? Ysera would be—"

"Please. Please don't say her name. She would be disappointed in what've become." I feel my heart sink in my chest and lie back down.

Khione was my mother's Spirit who I inherited when she passed. There was once a war between my people and the Spirits. Spirits who were captured were imprisoned inside one us to abuse their power. Khione never wanted to fight but had no choice once the war was brought to her temple. It was inevitable for the two but it was probably the best for Khione to exist inside mother. Together they brought peace and created a treaty. It was peaceful in the Plains…for a little.

"Forgive me, Lafeyette. I only want to show you your worth." She says and vanishes back the depths of my soul.

"I know." I murmur.

Because of our shrouded past, the council wanted to questions us separately. It should be my turn soon. I'm not in the mood to talk either so this should go well…

"Lala," my brothers call me. They want us both now."

I suck my teeth and Alphonse helps me to my feet. All and I are twins with very similar physical features. Our eyes are different to start, his being a deep gold and mine a brilliant blue. Father's ruby necklace hangs from his neck and I grit my teeth slightly. I wish he would throw it away.

Outside my room are long white marble halls and corridors. There are framed photos of veteran champions who've won tournaments and gained a lot of fame and fortune for their country. Alphonse pats my back. "We're gonna be huge too!" he beams.

"You think so?" I ask. Mom was a great warrior which was the reason she was chosen as Khione's vessel. I've always wanted to follow after her be what she was.

His excitement makes me smile. Sometimes I have to remember that I'm not as alone as I make myself believe.

We stand together in front of a massive door. The guards allow us entry into the grand courtroom where five shrouded figures await us.

"Hello, Lafayette. So good of you to join us. Are you ready for our questions?"

"Not like I have much of a choice," I say making my agitation evident.

"Good! The two of you come from a recently discovered area in Runeterra. You called it the Plains. Is this true?"

"So far," I reply.

"You also appear to be of the Vastayian race but you call yourselves _Entelelexia._ We've investigated the Plains and have found no records of this. Why is that?" Another asks.

"Entelexeia is the name given to anyone who inhabits a Spirit. We have ascended and become something more than a mortal. As for why you can't find any information…" I pause, my voice fails me. I soon feel Alphonse tuck his hand in mine and squeeze. "There was an incident that wiped out most if not all of our kind. The veil of darkness that was left there, I'm honestly surprised you've been able to find anything."

"Interesting. We've had to commission certain champions with abilities that are able to pierce that darkness but the progress has been very slow and anyone ill-equipped is put into a deep slumber. Nevertheless, progress has been made and we will learn more about what you are. For now, at least, you have been accepted into the league but you will be under surveillance as you wander the halls. Do you understand?"

We both nod understandingly.

Back outside, I sigh and let the tension out of my body. I was so anxious in there but I'm happy they didn't delve more into what the Spirits are. I feel Alphones's hand on my head and he pats me gently.

"You did great! Not too much, not too little. I'm starving. Let's go eat!"

I nod slowly and follow after him. The cafeteria is crowded with Champions but we eventually find an empty space and sit. I felt like we were being watched and I soon notice others make gestures or look our way. It's unnerving but it doesn't seem to bother Al. My plate is filled with delicious smelling food that I've never had before. I was so used to hunting and gathering on my own that I had gotten lazy when it came to seasoning but this…this is heavenly!

"Lala, "Alphonse calls to me, my mouth stuffed with food.

"whhaut?" I reply trying to swallow.

"See those two?" He gestures with a nod of his head.

I follow his gaze to a nearby table. Two Vastayan males: A chocolate-furred dog and the other a crocodile-like creature.

"I hear they're strong and they're brothers." He smiles."Just like us. See? We're not so out of place."

I'm drawn to the chocolate dog's taut body. My hands tense from a passing chill and lick my lips. Its been a long time since I last played with anyone and I would give a lot to relive those times. Just thinking about it begins making me slightly erect.

Alphonse laughs. "Seems like a good distraction from whatever is bothering you, yeah?"

I turn my attention to my brother."So you noticed?"

He shrugs. His brow knitting together in a frown. "I figured you'd tell me eventually. No pressure. I know we have a lot to talk about." He sighs.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"I'm sorry, too," he replies. "Don't worry about it. Go have so fun. We both can use a change of atmosphere."

After we eat, I hug my brother and watch as he leaves to go exploring. I don't really share his enthusiasm so I think I'm just going to go back to my room. On the way back I notice a library and something in my heart makes me smile… A memory of when Mom used to read us bad time stories. I wonder if I could find those books anywhere here. I can smell the ink within the pages, a stale-aged scent but oddly not a trace of dust on any of the books. The Curator here must be very lighting is dim adding a warm, solace-like effect. Plush couches, wooden tables, and chairs seemed to stretch down an endless hallway.

It doesn't appear to be very busy today. I skim over a hardback with child-like curiosity. It read '_Heaven.'_

"Do you require assistance finding something?" A baritone voice startles. It's the chocolate dog from earlier. My tail sways slowly behind me and my throat feels dry. Up close he smells amazing. Honey-like, sweet, and inviting. His dark eyes hold mine as I try to quickly find the words.

"Would you like to sit? Your mind seems to be racing." He smiles.

"O-okay," I reply nervously. Khione giggles deep within my soul and I frown.

"_Say something."_ She urges me, her presence unknown to this stranger.

He leads me to a sitting area and pours a green liquid into a cup and passes it to me. "Sit." He gestures.

Accepting the tea, I sit down beside him uncomfortable and try not to meet his gaze while I continue to size him up. His brown sweat-shirt clings to his body snugly and his chest dares to rip the fabric at the slightest movement. Fuck. My eyes wander a bit low to his dark sweatpants and notice a large imprint in the fabric—this one is _massive!_ It's so distinct that I have to wonder is he freeballing. I swallow hard to stop myself from drooling.

The tea isn't sweet and I hear him laugh at the face I make.

"Sorry I thought it would help you calm your mind." He smiles—a beautiful smile, his teeth pearly white, and his canines sharp. "My apologies. I am Nasus. And you are?"

"Lafayette," I reply. "I saw you today sitting with your brother, I think."

"Ah. Renekton." He says. "Alphonse is your brother yes? I heard of your invitation to the league—welcome!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Word gets around fast, huh?"

He shrugs. "For those who care. There are many of us but I doubt all of us watched the league news about your arrival. Although, you did stand out."

"Oh?" I tilt my head and shift my body to face him in the chair.

"I…" He pauses trying to word something appropriately. "I hear someone when you and your brother are close by. I am unable to hear the words but I can _feel_ them. I hear a female's voice in the depths of your mind while Alphonse's seem to be male. Its quite interesting. But forgive me, I do not mean to pry." He smiles again sheepishly.

I stare at him taken aback. He can…feel Khione? Is that a good or bad thing…? What should I say?

"_Nothing," _Khione responds. "_Remember that other Spirits were not affected by Tenebrae's curse. We must not alert them to us. Tenebrae is still dormant inside Alphonse and I do not sense the others yet but we must remain vigil." _She warns.

I scratch my head. "Maybe I'll tell you one day."

He laughs. A soft chuckle that makes me laugh with him. "I would like that. My apologies for distracting you but were you looking for a book? Perhaps I can help you find it?"

Nostalgia takes me over once again and then the pain in my chest begins to resurface. I don't remember the titles of any of the books she read to us. None of them…why not? She must've read them hundreds of times. I shut my eyes tightly, the memory of her overwhelming me in the moment.

Suddenly, I feel Nasus's head on my face. He wipes away a tear, a concerned look on his face as he studies me. His hand is gentle and warm in its touch. I didn't even realize I was crying. I pull away from him wishing that I hadn't.

"I'm sorry," I say and hold my mother's fang in my clenched fist. "I was originally looking for some books my mother read to me but I can't remember the titles anymore. It's probably for the best that I don't find it. Only bitterness in my past."

"I will not pretend to understand how you feel. If you ever need an ear, I will listen to you."He assures me.

I smile. "Thanks. That's really nice to hear. Maybe when I get comfortable here. Is this where you always are?"

"Of course. I am the curator. When I am not summoned to do battle in the rift, I will be here. I hope to see more of you, Lafayette." He shakes my hand but I honestly I would've preferred to bury my head in his wonderful chest. Something tells me he wouldn't have minded though.

After making a fool of myself, I find my way back to my room. The eternal moon that I created washes my body in its moonlight as I climb into bed. Sleep easily takes me but instead of the usual nightmares, I dream of Nasus. How he would be to hold his hands, to give him my worries and fears…to submit and suck him off. I dreamt about all of it.

What a beautiful man he is…


End file.
